Jedipedia:Vorschläge/Willkommensnachricht
Hier wird jeder darum gebeten, seine Meinung in Bezug zu diesem Vorschlag und dieser Diskussion zu äußern! - Ben Braden (Diskussion) 14:18, 20. Jul. 2015 (UTC) Aktuelle Willkommensnachricht: |- |} Gib uns ein Feedback zu dieser Nachricht Vorschlag von Benutzer:Solorion Darsai und teilweise Benutzer:Ahsoka Tano die Beste |- |} Gib uns ein Feedback zu dieser Nachricht Vorschlag von Ben Braden (Diskussion) 14:18, 20. Jul. 2015 (UTC) |- |} Gib uns ein Feedback zu dieser Nachricht Kommentare *Bin Solos Meinung. Ich finde wir brauchen ein neues Bild und auch das Rot hebt den Stell-deine-Frage-Kasten vor. Allerdings fehlt bei beiden Nachrichten eine Kürzung des Textes, die meiner Meinung nach nötig ist, weil der neue Benutzer glaube ich abschreckt und selten ganz gelesen wird. Bei Ben ist der Verweis auf das Benutzerhandbuch gut gelungen, den man noch in Solos Nachricht übernehmen sollte. Gruß Meister Mace Windu (Diskussion) 14:25, 20. Jul. 2015 (UTC) *Nur um einen Kommentar abzugeben: Ich finde es wichtig, dass neue Autoren eine direkte Anlaufstelle bei Fragen haben, denn sind wir mal ehrlich: Hat jeder von den aktiven Autoren die Richtlinien korrekt befolgt und durchgelesen? Ich denke wir sind uns alle einig, dass man als neuer Nutzer seine Erfahrungen auf Diskussionsseiten, durch die Anleitung erfahrener Autoren und durch den Chat sammelt. Keiner von uns hat einen perfekten ersten Artikel verfasst, denn auch wenn wir die Willkommensnachricht erhalten haben, in der auf Benutzerhandbücher, Erste Schritte und Richtlinien hingewiesen wird, haben wir diese nicht wirklich beachtet. Denn es ist - so banal es auch klingen mag - ein Fakt, dass neue Autoren anfangs etwas faul sind und nicht die nötige Zeit und Lust haben ihre Antworten auf diesen Hilfe-Seiten rauszunehmen, sondern lieber erst den Fehler machen, dann daraufhingewiesen werden und dnach Fragen stellen. Demmnach ist es Fragen stellen zu können und zu wissen, dass jemand da ist, der sie beantworten kann, für neue Nutzer sehr wichtig. Liebe Grüße --'Solorion link=Benutzer Diskussion:Solorion Darsai' 11:12, 21. Jul. 2015 (UTC) **Ich habe alles vorher gelesen, bevor ich mit meinem ersten Artikel angefangen habe. Er war dann nicht perfekt und benötigte noch Feinschliff, aber immerhin. Nichtsdestoptrotz finde die Idee mit der roten Box um "Stelle deine Frage" auch ganz cool, wenn ich ehrlich bin. (PS: Gott ist das lange her, dass ich mal wieder ne Willkommensnachricht gelesen habe Bild:;-).gif) Un bin ebenfalls der Meinung, dass das Benutzerhandbuch in Solos Vorschlag noch besser hervorstechen sollte. Nimm die "Zu den Antworten"-Verlinkung raus (du verlinkst ja quasi auf die gleiche Seite) und setz da das Benutzerhandbuch rein und dann haben wir glaube ich einen guten Kompromiss zwischen den beiden Vorschlägen. Gruß Hjhunter (Diskussion) 21:07, 24. Jul. 2015 (UTC) *Ich bin Solos Meinung. Wir benötigen mal wieder ein neues Bild und ich war bei der Aussuchung dieses Bildes maßgeblich beteiligt. Ein Bild aus Episode VII finde ich am besten, da sich die meisten gerade dafür interessieren. Hunters Idee, dass wir einen Link zum Benutzerhandbuch in die "Zu den Antworten" Box reinschreiben, ist glaube ich ein guter Kompromiss, mit dem hoffentlich beide Seiten zufrieden sind. Ich habe, genauso wie viele andere auch, die Willkommensnachricht am Anfang nicht gelesen. Deswegen ist es auch wichtig, dass die "Stelle deine Frage" Box auch in die Willkommensnachricht kommt, damit die neuen Benutzer dort ihre Fragen stellen können. Gruß Ahsoka Tano die Beste (Diskussion) 05:14, 25. Jul. 2015 (UTC) **Ich finde, das jetzige Bild passt. Anders als Han oder Chewie ist Darth Vader das Symbol für Star Wars und da jeder automatisch auf das Bild schaut, sieht er sofort den Hinweis mit dem Benutzerhandbuch. Grundsätzlich habe ich nichts gegen die Kästen, aber ich finde sie in der jetzigen Form einfach hässlich. Die wurden anscheinend vom Quelltext her von anderen Seiten übernommen, aber dort passen sie einfach besser rein, da der Hintergrund und Seitenaufbau ganz anders ist. - Ben Braden (Diskussion) 07:55, 25. Jul. 2015 (UTC) *Ich finde Solo's Idee besser! Das Bild ist freundlicher als das mit Vader. Ich verbinde Darth Vader mit jemandem der keine Fehler akzeptiert und sämtliche Leute "entfernt" die welche begehen. Außerdem ist der Button "Stelle deine Frage" besser da dieser sofort gesehen wird. MfG --Republik-Kommando 2002 30px 12:32, 30. Jul. 2015 (UTC) **Zu Hunters und Bens Benutzerhandbuch-Vorschlag: Das handbuch, wird ja schon in den ersten links erwähnt, deshalb finde ich diesen große Link weiter unten etwas übertrieben. Zudem braucht der Stell-Deine-Frage Button ja einen genauso großen Link zu den Antworten. Erst nachdem wir auf der HS damals den Antwort Button hinzugefügt haben, liefen die Diskussionen erst so richtig heiß. Deshalb ist der Antwort Button, der zu der Diskussion führt genauso wichtig wie der Frage-Button. Was nützt einem die Frage wenn man die Antwort nicht findet? LG --'Solorion link=Benutzer Diskussion:Solorion Darsai' 12:39, 30. Jul. 2015 (UTC) *Also zuerst ein mal finde ich bei beiden die Hintergrund farbe (ist das gelb oder orange?) nicht schön. Dass Bild bei Solo ist aber viel besser, meiner Meinung nach. Allerdings gefallen mir bei Solo die Kasten nicht so. Ayala-Aahsoka (Diskussion) 17:04, 23. Aug. 2015 (UTC) *Ich weiß ja nicht, aber was haltet ihr hiervon? Ist halt was komplett Anderes bzw. JP-Retro-Style, aber dafür gibt es keinen nervigen Hintergrund, ein Bild aus TFA und eine deutliche Verlinkung auf Benutzerhandbuch und Stelle deine Frage. LG, Ben Braden (Diskussion) 20:42, 23. Aug. 2015 (UTC) **Schöne Variante, die die meisten Kritikpunkte beseitigt haben dürfte. Wäre es allerdings noch möglich, einen Kasten um den Stelle deine Frage-Abschnitt zu bauen, wie es auch bei den Hilfe- und Regelseiten gemacht wurde? Ich fand' die Version irgendwie schöner, aber das ist auch nur eine Kleinigkeit und nicht von großer Bedeutung. Gavin Darklighter (Einsatzzentrale) 06:32, 24. Aug. 2015 (UTC) ***Gefällt mir auch sehr gut. Ich hab das jetzt mal etwas umgewandelt, wie es mir noch besser gefallen würde. Aber das ist nur eine Idee. Gruß Akt'tar (Komlink) 08:00, 24. Aug. 2015 (UTC) ****Bei deinem, Akt'tar finde ich, dass die Schrift im Bild stört, weil es ein schönes Panorama ist und das dann einfach nicht passt. Der Kasten um Stelle deine Frage ist schön, aber wenn es möglich ist (ohne, dass es gequetscht wirkt), würde ich das ganze etwas größer machen. *****Hier mein Vorschlag mit Kasten. Ich fürchte aber, dass man sich entscheiden muss zwischen Kasten oder Groß, weil das sonst zu gequetscht im Kasten wirkt. - Ben Braden (Diskussion) 08:58, 24. Aug. 2015 (UTC) ******Das sieht doch schon mal gar nicht schlecht aus. Mir persönlich würde noch die Hintergrundfarbe am Herzen liegen. Hier ist sie jetzt weiß, kann man vielleicht so ein helles blau oder grün oder so machen oder wirkt das auch nicht? Oder ein helles, aber richtiges orange (nicht so wie davor)? Ayala-Aahsoka (Diskussion) 09:02, 24. Aug. 2015 (UTC) ******Ja, eine Hintergrundfarbe wäre schön. Also alles, was in Richtung grün, blau oder so kräftiges orange geht, sticht ins Auge, und das mein ich nicht unbedingt positiv. Hab ich mir schon angeguckt. Ich würd es wie das ursprüngliche lassen, weil es weder langweiliges, karges weiß noch aufdringliches Grell ist. Was ich mir mit der Schrift gedacht habe, ist, dass man ja sonst nicht auf die Idee kommt, dass das Bild ein Link sein könnte. Dann kann man den gleich weglassen, ist ja ohnehin schon oft genug drin verlinkt. Aber du hast recht, es sieht natur schöner aus. Nur kommt es mir so verlassen vor, da oben so ohne Zugang zum Text. Aufgrund des Breitformats kann man es aber auch nicht in den Text einbauen, dass sieht sonst blöd aus. Trotzdem gefällt es mir nicht so, wenn es da oben einfach nur rumhängt. Ich weiß aber leider net, wie ich es beheben soll^^. Gruß Akt'tar (Komlink) 09:31, 24. Aug. 2015 (UTC) *******Also ich finde das weiß immer noch besser als diese undefinierbare komische Farbe. Aber das sieht vermutlich jeder anders. Also mir war weder mit noch ohne Schrift bewusst, dass da ein Link ist, um ehrlich zu sein. Vielleicht könnte man ja die Überschrift/Begrüßung irgendwie mit dem Bild verbinden oder so ... Aber insgesamt finde ich das bisher am besten, auch wenn es noch nicht perfekt ist. Ayala-Aahsoka (Diskussion) 09:36, 24. Aug. 2015 (UTC) ********Also das Bild hatte ich wirklich nur aus Designgründen gewählt, der Link auf das Benutzerhandbuch war eher unbeabsichtigt, da ich halt nicht wollte, dass es auf die Dateiseite oder gar nicht verlinkt. Der eigentliche Hinweis auf das Ben.handbuch ist ja groß genug weiter unten. - Ben Braden (Diskussion) 10:06, 24. Aug. 2015 (UTC) *Ich finde Solos Vorschlag gut. Aber den letzten Satz ("Bei Fragen steht dir das Team gerne zur Verfügung!") würde ich erweitern: "Bei Fragen stehen dir das Team und die Mentoren (Seite müsste angelegt werden) gerne zur Verfügung! Auch ist der Chat immer für dich geöffnet." Gruß TobiThrawn (Diskussion) 13:54, 24. Aug. 2015 (UTC) **'Nachtrag:' Der unteren Teil (unter dem Trennstrich) gefällt mir bei Ben besser. Gruß TobiThrawn (Diskussion) 13:59, 24. Aug. 2015 (UTC) ***Ich weiß nicht, ob wir unbedingt auf die Mentoren verlinken müssen. Es ist es ja nicht so, dass die Benutzer auf die Mentoren zugehen, sondern andersherum - falls die neuen Benutzer Fragen haben, können sie sich immer an Administration/Ritter/Padawane allgemein wenden. Wir hatten ja eigentlich ausgemacht, dass die drei Auserwählten Datei:--).gif das bloß bei zuständig für eintragen. Meinst du meinen Vorschlag auf dieser Seite oder den auf der Unterseite? LG, Ben Braden (Diskussion) 14:06, 24. Aug. 2015 (UTC) ****Den hier. Ich fände es trotzdem gut, die Mentoren zu verlinken, damit Neulinge auch wissen, dass es überhaupt sowas gibt. Gruß TobiThrawn (Diskussion) 14:23, 24. Aug. 2015 (UTC) *****Mal abgesehen davon, dass ich das Bild toll finde, ist es aber doch auch ein wenig negativ oder? Willkommen und du wirst gleich abgeschossen... ;-) Naja... Finde Ben's letzten Vorschlag mit der HG-Farbe von Akt'tar ab besten. Andere Farben sehen in der Tat immer ein wenig blöd aus... ein helles Blau wirkt irgendwann wie so eine Tüdelü-Farbe, ähnlich ist es mit grün, die dann auch eher so einen toxischen Charakter bekommt. Dieses Beige oder verkapte Orange ist doch ganz in Ordnung... MFG Hjhunter (Diskussion) 14:44, 24. Aug. 2015 (UTC) Also einigen wir uns auf das hier für die Abstimmung? - Ben Braden (Diskussion) 14:58, 24. Aug. 2015 (UTC) *Wird bei mir nicht angezeigt, muss also die Vorschau beim Bearbeiten benutzen. Schaut gut aus, hab' nichts dagegen. Gavin Darklighter (Einsatzzentrale) 11:22, 25. Aug. 2015 (UTC) *Ja, find ich auch. Ayala-Aahsoka (Diskussion) 11:23, 25. Aug. 2015 (UTC) *Sieht gut aus. Ich fände es aber weiterhin besser, wenn etwas wie "Bei Fragen stehen dir das Team und die Mentoren (Seite müsste angelegt werden) gerne zur Verfügung! Auch ist der Chat immer für dich geöffnet." unter "Möge die Macht mit dir sein!" und über dem Trennstrich stände (wie bei Solos Vorschlag, auch wenn da etwas weniger stand). Gruß TobiThrawn (Diskussion) 11:44, 25. Aug. 2015 (UTC) Vollkommen verrückter Vorschlag von Ben Nach dem ganzen Hin und Her bei der Willkommensnachricht und weil ich (laut Snips) way too much Freizeit habe, fing ich gestern an etwas herumzuspielen und bin auf eine völlig verrückte Idee gekommen. Mich stört nämlich an unserer jetzigen Nachricht sehr, dass es einfach ein von Links strotzender Fließtext ist, der sogar auf mich abschreckend wird. Ich habe mir überlegt, wie es wohl wäre, die Willkommensnachricht als Tutorial-Video darzustellen und das Ergebnis will ich euch jetzt zeigen: Auf der Willkommensseite kannst du dir einen Überblick verschaffen und nachdem du das Benutzerhandbuch für Anfänger gelesen hast, wirst du auch schon genug wissen, um bestehende Artikel ergänzen oder sogar eigene Artikel verfassen zu können. Wenn du dennoch weitere Hilfe benötigen solltest, dann wirf doch einmal einen Blick in die Ersten Schritte, das Autorenportal oder besuche den IRC-Channel. Belege deine Artikel immer mit offiziellen Quellen und ordne sie in eine passende Kategorie ein. Bevor du deine Änderungen speicherst, benutze bitte zuerst die Vorschau. Damit kannst du sehen, wie die Seite nach dem Speichern aussehen wird, und so Fehler im Design oder im Text leichter finden. Deine eigene Benutzerseite darfst du nach deinen Vorstellungen gestalten – mache davon Gebrauch und gib anderen Benutzern die Möglichkeit, dein Fachgebiet oder deine Vorlieben zu erkennen. Deine Benutzerseite sollte jedoch nicht dein einziger Beitrag zur Jedipedia sein! In den Einstellungen hast du unter dem Punkt Site Layouts die Möglichkeit, zum MonoBook-Layout zu wechseln. Diese Darstellung, die aus der Wikipedia bekannt sein dürfte, ist zur Bearbeitung von Seiten besser geeignet als das standardmäßig eingestellte Wikia-Layout. Jetzt noch ein kurzer Hinweis zu den Diskussionen: Diskussionen werden immer dort geführt, wo sie begonnen worden sind, damit man sie leichter verfolgen kann. Außerdem werden keine Diskussionsbeiträge aus Diskussionen gelöscht. Bitte signiere deine Diskussionsbeiträge immer, indem du vier Tilden (~~~~) hinter deinen Kommentar setzt. Dies wird dann automatisch in deinen Benutzernamen mit einem Zeitstempel umgewandelt. Das Team der Jedipedia freut sich auf eine gute Zusammenarbeit. link= Möge die Macht mit dir sein, ~~~~ ---- |} Gib uns ein Feedback zu dieser Nachricht Was ich mir dabei gedacht habe: ein Video erzeugt sofort Aufmerksamkeit und wird ziemlich sicher angeklickt werden. Vor allem jüngere Leser würden sich die Willkommensnachricht lieber anschauen als sie zu lesen und anhand der Plays sollte sich nachprüfen lassen, ob die Funktion genutzt wurde. Außerdem ist die alte Willkommensnachricht als Collapsible weiterhin eingebunden. Was haltet ihr davon? Es wäre auf jeden Fall mal etwas Anderes. Liebe Grüße, Ben Braden (Diskussion) 20:35, 26. Aug. 2015 (UTC) :Öhhh, cool! Fehlt noch ein wenig Feinschliff (manche Texte in dem Video sind etwas zu kurz zu sehen, um sie wirklich lesen zu können, vom Verstehen, mal ganz zu schweigen, die Überschrift würde ich vermitteln etc.), aber mal n wirklich cooler Vorschlag, Ben! Hjhunter (Diskussion) 20:45, 26. Aug. 2015 (UTC) ::Mal was komplett anderes, und mir gefällt's soweit. Zwei Kritikpunkte hab' ich noch: 1. Musik haut mich nicht um bzw. finde ich etwas störend. 2. Könntest du evtl. bei den Vergleichen zwischen MonoBook und Oasis den oberen Teil entfernen, sodass man nicht, erkennt, dass das Bild von dir stammt Datei:;-).gif. Mag nur Geschmackssache sein, fände es aber schöner. Soweit sogut, aber seien wir mal ehrlich: Um's Lesen kommt man auch in einem Video nicht herum Datei:;-).gif. Gavin Darklighter (Einsatzzentrale) 20:49, 26. Aug. 2015 (UTC) :::Ich hab die Musik genommen ('Manaan Theme' aus KOTOR), weil sie sehr beruhigend wirkt (zumindest auf mich) und weil sie hohen Wiedererkennungswert hat, aber nachdem ich jetzt schon doppelt zu hören bekommen habe, dass das nicht euer Stil ist, sehe ich mich gerne nach einer Alternative um Datei:--).gif Meine Benutzernamen dort sind zumindest aus meiner Perspektive leider unumgänglich, da ich finde, dass sonst ein wesentlicher Teil des Skins verloren geht. @Hunter: die Texte sind meiner Meinung nach langsam genug, um sie lesen zu können. Was meinst du mit „Überschrift vermitteln“? Danke für euer Lob und eure Kritik! Ich kümmere mich gerne darum. - Ben Braden (Diskussion) 20:54, 26. Aug. 2015 (UTC) ::::„Willkommen im Team der Jedipedia-Autoren!“ <-- Die Überschrift meine ich. Nochmal was nebenbei: Du solltest, wenn du Musik nimmst, darauf achten, dass sie lizenzfrei ist, damit du da sauber bist. Ich würde da keine lizenzierte Musik nutzen. Das könnte (!) zu rechtlichen Problemen führen. Und naja, mir war das ab und zu etwas zu schnell, kann aber auch daran liegen, das ich müde bin und seit 15 Std. auf Bildschirme starre... Hjhunter (Diskussion) 21:02, 26. Aug. 2015 (UTC) :::::Ich bin davon ausgegangen, dass wir hier in der JP Musik genau wie Bilder unter der GNU-Lizenz behandeln und benutzen dürfen. - Ben Braden (Diskussion) 21:04, 26. Aug. 2015 (UTC) ::::::Habs mal neu hochgeladen unter dem typischen „All rights to...“-Satz und das andere gelöscht. - Ben Braden (Diskussion) 21:17, 26. Aug. 2015 (UTC) :::::::Also ich fand den Text auch ein bisschen zu schnell, wenn man ihn dann noch verstehen muss, ist das, denke ich nicht, ziemlich schwierig (und ich habe gerade 16 Stunden geschlafen, also liegt es daran nicht Datei:;-).gif). Ansonsten gefällt mir das aber gut. Ayala-Aahsoka (Diskussion) 09:48, 27. Aug. 2015 (UTC) ::::::::Ich finde die Idee sehr gut. Das Video ist prinzipiell so schon gut, aber ich muss anderen hier recht geben: 1. Die Texte müssten länger eingeblendet werden. 2. Die Musik gefällt mir ehrlich gesagt auch nicht. Ansonsten wäre das so durchaus eine Überlegung wert. Gruß TobiThrawn (Diskussion) 11:53, 27. Aug. 2015 (UTC) Sorry, ich hab das schon bald wieder abgebrochen. Ich mag nicht mit Musik überfallen werden, der Text ist mir zu schnell, da müsste ich immer wieder stoppen, ein Jüngling bin ich auch nicht :D - Geschriebenes lesen kann jeder in seinem eigenen Rhythmus, so ein Video wie dieses muss auch gelesen werden und dafür ist der Text zu schnell, jedenfalls für mich. Und der Text ist teilweise zu klein. Das sagt jetzt mal jemand, der nicht aus der Jedipedia stammt, sondern von außen reinkommt! Harry granger (Diskussion) 20:51, 3. Sep. 2015 (UTC) :Bei uns bist du ein Jüngling Datei:--).gif Aber danke für deine ehrliche Meinung! Wenn ich nach der Portal-Überarbeitung wieder genügend Zeit habe, versuche ich das Video auf die genannten Kritikpunkte hin zu überarbeiten. - Ben Braden (Diskussion) 21:01, 3. Sep. 2015 (UTC)